


Zero goes back too far.

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: I don't know what to tag ;-:, Iris is dead so that relationship is past, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel, X just appears randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: I don't know I just came up with this.When Zero wanted to undo his mistakes and go back from the start he didn't mean to go to the classic timeline, holy fuck.





	1. WHY

Zero woke up in a familiar lab. Well, he supposed it was familiar, aside from the fact that it wasn’t trashed by time. What he remembered this lab as, was light labs, where X came from. But why wasn’t it in ruins?

  
He sat up and looked around. It wasn’t trashed at all… what was happening? He tried to remember the last thing that happened before he powered down when he heard the door open.

  
“Oh, you’re awake!” He turned to look at where the voice came from. There at the door was a small ‘reploid?’ wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. His hair was dark brown and messy, and his eyes were deep blue. Zero understood that whatever was in front of him was not a human, as his combat systems identified him as a reploid of some kind, but he seemed too primitive to be a reploid or a robot like x and himself. “Dr. Light! The robot’s awake!”

  
Dr. Light? He’s dead though? Or? Zero was overall just very confused. “Ah, you’re awake that’s good.” Zero now noticed the new figure in the room. He was pudgy and had gray hair and large gray beard, wearing a large lab coat and reddish-orange pants, his eyes were as deep blue as the small robot. “What might your name be?”

  
“Zero”

  
“Well, Zero, I’m Doctor Light.”

  
“I’m Rock or Megaman, you must be really confused. We just kind of found you in the forest, you can ask us some questions if you want.”

  
Zero cocked his head to the side a little, thinking of what to ask. He ended up with a question that would sound overly stupid. “What year is it?”

  
Rock and Doctor Light looked rather shocked, but after a few seconds, the man spoke. “20XX, I know you’re supposed to be asking the questions, but why do you ask?”

  
“That explains why my internal clocks are so messed up…” Zero muttered. “Uh, if I told you why I asked, I would sound ridiculous and stupid…”

  
“Okay, well do you mind if I ask a question?” Rock asked. Looking at the blue-clad robot (which was starting to remind Zero of X) Zero could tell that Rock was expecting something like ‘you just asked a question.’ but Zero didn’t joke around.

  
“Go ahead.”

  
“Well it’s just that your systems looked really advanced, so I wanted to ask who your creator is.”

  
Ah, this was a predicament. “Don’t hate me for this, but Doctor Wily.” Zero couldn’t keep his mouth shut, so he ended up blurting it out.

  
“Huh, you’re not really like the others that Doctor Wily made… it’s alright, Doctor Wily has made some robots masters that aren’t really loyal.”

  
Well, that’s good. “What’s a robot master?” He didn’t really know what a robot master was, anyways.

  
Doctor Light responded again. “an advanced robot made to help society. Are you not a robot master?”

  
“No. Technically I’m just a robot.”

  
“Technically?” came from a girly voice from the door. Zero noticing the new voice turned to look at her, she was a small robot, probably a robot master like the Rock, she had bright blond hair and mid-green eyes. She was wearing a red dress and boots. Her hair was held up in a ponytail by a green ribbon. “I’m Roll. What do you mean you’re technically a robot?”

  
“Ah, well…” Zero had no idea how to explain… he was aware that he was looking away and giving an awkward smile. “I guess I’m not really a robot master, as I wasn’t made or coded to help anyone…”

  
“Really? Not even Doctor Wily?” Rock pipes up.

  
“Doctor Wily was dead by the time I was activated.”

  
“But Doctor Wily is still alive!” The girl, Roll shouts.

  
“Oh shoot. But on the contrary, my memory banks say he died.”

  
“You’re lying aren’t you!” The girl is trying to pick a fight, isn’t she?  
“I’m not!”

  
“Calm down.” Rock silenced us. “Um, when were you activated?”

  
“21XX”

  
“…”

  
“Huh… I… was not expecting that.”

  
“Uh yeah… I actually don’t know how I got here.”

  
“Prove it.” Roll stated seemingly mad.

  
“Well then, how would I possibly do that?” Zero mused, he was going to prove it.

  
“What’s this?” Roll said picking up his Z-sabre from the table and handing it to him. “It was next to you when we found you.”

  
Zero pointed it away from the three others in the room, and in a flash, the triangular blade appeared from the hilt. “My main weapon, the Z-sabre.” that seemed to catch everyone’s attention.

  
“What is the blade made of?” Doctor light inquired.

  
“Well, pure energy, I guess.”

  
The conversation that probably was going to stem from that was immediately cut off by a large shattering noise.  
“We should go power down for the night,” Rock said. “You’ll meet the others tomorrow, I’ll get Quickman and power him down.”

  
“Alright, be careful Rock!”

  
“Goodnight you three.”

  
“Goodnight.” Zero replied before promptly ignoring everyone the rest of the night. Sleep wasn’t easy on Zero, it usually wasn’t but this night, it felt strange to not sleep easily, his mind was riding random trains of what was happening. His most alarming thought was what was happening with Ceil as he’s in this time instead of his original timeline. As he slowly begins to panic, he suddenly takes notice of a presence, not physically, as his combat systems don’t detect anything physical but rather pure energy. He looks up slightly to see a figure around his size. The figure was giving him a sympathetic smile, and Zero recognized him immediately. “X?” he whispered to the ex-robot now cyber-elf.

  
“So, number one, you’ve traveled through time?” X replied what the hell was even happening

  
“Yeah, how did you follow me through time?”

  
“Cyberspace I guess.”

  
“Huh.”

  
“Uh, number two, you’re awake at 11 pm.”

  
“I… didn’t even know it was 11.”

  
“Go to sleep, you dork.”

  
“Make me.”

  
“Challenge accepted.”

  
“Wait wha-” X promptly shut Zero up, using his power to black him out.

  
“Sweet dreams, dork.”


	2. Meeting the others.

When Zero woke up, he, for some reason, couldn’t remember why he blacked out, until he saw X.

“Did you actually force me asleep?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“... Because I love you? Are you an idiot?”

“Yes and why?”

“... D-did you just ask me why I love you?”

“...”

“What in the actual fuck?” X couldn’t really comprehend what he was hearing. His boyfriend, the robot who died three times and came back, the robot who took down repliforce single-handedly, the robot who actually freed Neo-Arcadia from a dictator that looked like the person closest to him, just asked why X loved him. What the fuck.

“Hey, Zero! Come here, we want you to meet everyone!” the voice came from the living room, it sounded like some energetic schoolboy.

“That was Rock, didn’t you see him?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“... Are you just going to hang around me?”

“Probably.”

“... Okay...” Zero then got up and walked out of the room.

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

“No, but I’ll look crazy if I talk to you.”

“Ah, right, I can’t be seen by anyone but you.”

Once Zero walked into a room, X trailing behind him, a boy, Rock, as X assumed, noticed and went up to  <strike>them</strike> Zero immediately.

“Hey, they’re out back.” He said quickly, turning and walking towards a door.

“Who is?” Zero asked, following him.

“Some doctors and their robot masters.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Lucky dork, you get to talk to the father of robotics!” X quipped. He was going to watch as attentive as he could.

“Shut up, X,” Zero muttered under his breath, enough for X, who was right next to him, to hear clearly, but not enough for Rock to hear. “You never answered my question by the way.” He muttered again.

“I’ll spill later,” X replied, Zero had more important things to do, like meet the legends of 20XX.

“Okay,” Rock says stopping in front of a rather large amount of people.

“Ah, this is him.” Doctor Light announced once he noticed Rock and Zero standing in front of the group.

“Wow, a creation of future robotics.” A female doctor with long purple hair with a gray streak says. She’s wearing yellow high heels, an orange and yellow shirt, a belt holding up a blue skirt, her lab coat open. “I’m Doctor Lalinde, these are my daughters, Tempo and Vesperwoman.” She pointed to two robot masters, one that was wearing a green and purple robe, and long brown hair. The other robot master looking like a bee.

“That must  _ bee  _ Vesperwoman” X joked, instantly feeling the impact of unimpressed that Zero shot at him in response.

“I am Doctor Cossak, this is my daughter, Kalinka, and my robot master Pharoahman.” A stoic man with brown hair in a small beard and hair facing upwards. He wore brown shoes and pants, a yellow button-up shirt and a green tie. He introduced a small girl with blond hair, green eyes, a red dress with black fur, a black hat, black leggings, brown boots with white fur and bright blue, spherical earrings. There was also a robot master that looks exactly like an Egyptian pharaoh.

“Blues, Rock and Roll’s older brother, sorry I was doing something important last night.” A robot master wearing a red attire similar to rocks, a yellow scarf, smooth, short brown hair and sunglasses quipped.

“These are DLNs 3 to 10.” Doctor Light said pointing to eight robot masters. “Cutman, Gutsman, Iceman, Bombman, Fireman, Elecman, Timeman, and Oilman.” X could easily tell which robot master was which ad by looking at Zero, he could too. Cutman was orange and white, with large scissors on his head. Gutsman was large and black with red boots and arms and yellow highlights, gloves, and hat. Iceman was small wearing a simple blue parka. Bombman had orange hair in a mohawk and yellow gloves, boots, and skin. Fireman was red and white, with places on his head and hands, his head itself looking like the tip of a flamethrower. Elecman was black, red and yellow with a lightning bolt shape on his head. Timeman was purple with yellow bells like an alarm clock on his head, and a clock on his chest. Oilman was different shades of blue, with a drop-shaped head, a drop shape on his chest, and a red scarf.

“Zero.” He introduced himself quickly, he still sees no need in emotion or time, X thought.

“So, you’re from the future?” Kalinka asked she seemed so excited.

“Yes. I was activated in 21XX and it was 22XX before we ended up here.”

“That’s interesting, what is it like in 21 and 22XX?”

Zero simply cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, to show that he was thinking of an answer. “It’s advanced, and unified most of the time.”

“Most of the time?” Rock asked.

“Yeah, usually everything is harmonious but there’s been a lot of threats. Like wars and dictators.” Everyone gave Zero a shocked look, Zero, however, kept his blank stare. “You get used to it.”

“Uh, you gave confusion to robot masters yesterday, you don’t have them in the future?” Was an inquiry from Roll.

“No, we don’t have robot masters, we have reploids.”

“What’s the difference?” Tempo asked.

“So, from what you’ve told me, robot masters are made to help with a specific task, but reploids are more like people, they have free will and can do whatever they really want.”

“So, reploids have free will! That’s actually cool.” Rock exclaimed.

“He’s a sweet kid,” X said to Zero, slowly edging closer for no reason.

“What do you do in the future?” Timeman asked, as punctual and unemotional as the person he was asking.

  
“You mean my occupation?” Zero asked to clear up the question.

“Yes.”

“In 21XX I was a maverick hunter, but now I’m a rebellion leader.”

“You’re rebelling against something?” Vesperwoman said.

  
“A dictator, yes.”

“What’s a maverick hunter?” Iceman asked rather quickly.

“Someone who hunts mavericks. Mavericks are reploids infected by a virus that changes DNA and code.” Zero, rather blankly, explained.

“Huh, so why did you stop being one?” X could barely keep track of who was asking what, but he thought that was Cutman.

“Got a cure.”

“Oh…”

“More like made a cure through sacrifice,” X said, rather blatantly, to Zero, but X could shout and only Zero would know.

“Is that all? Because I just remembered something important.” Zero, unexpectedly said.

“What? What is so important?” X inquired shocked at him.

“I suppose we are for now. What is so important?” Doctor Cossak replied.

“I think I had a bag with me.”

“Yes, there was some strange tech inside, what was that?” Doctor Light said.

“Lets people see cyber elves.”

“What.”

“Use it and find out.”

As everyone used the tech, X could see that they were confused at how nothing changed, until they focused their attention to Zero, who X was currently clinging to.

“Who in heck?!” Fireman exclaimed the moment he saw the being of energy in front of him.

“Hi, I’m X.” He replied, as Zero now noticed how close X came to him, he blushed slightly at the PDA and moved away slightly, looking away, but not unnoticed, as both X and Zero heard the small whistle from Blues.

“Wait are you two dating?” Roll said suddenly.

“Roll!” Rock exclaimed, apparently embarrassed by his sister.

“W-what?! Where would you get that impression from?! O-of course not!!” X stammered out, face red, he shook his hands around.

“That is not an appropriate question at this time,” Zero said, blatantly and smoothly dodging the question, his face now devoid of blush.

“Hmph, I’ll find out someday!” Roll said.

“You might find out tomorrow! After all, Valentine's Day is so soon!” Kalinka said, definitely on the same wavelength as Roll, they’re probably crushing or in love.

“Hey, X?”

“Huh?” X said, not even aware of who called for his attention.

“Personal space,” Zero said simply. Ah, that makes sense. X thinks as he steps to the side, away from Zero.

“Uhhh, anyways, what ARE you?” Elecman says, efficiently changing the subject.

“Me?” X simply tried to clarify.

“Yeah.”

“Well, originally, I was a robot, but after I died I became a cyber-elf.”

“Wait you DIED?!” Elecman shouted, very shocked.

Zero, after hearing Elecman’s shock, simply turned away and started ‘casually’ whistling. X wouldn’t have that.

“Zero’s basically made a habit of dying.” X rather blatantly said like it was a very well known fact. Zero in return shrugged.

“Gotta do what you gotta do to maintain peace.”

“Wh- no!”

“Yes,” Zero smirked at X, knowing that he would back down, as Zero was too strong-willed for anyone to not back down against.

“Idiot.”

“Okay.” Zero replied to the supposed to be insult, with a shrug.

“If when X died he became a ‘cyber-elf’ then why is Zero still a robot?” Timeman said, veering the two future robots’ attention.

“Spite, stupidity, and the fact that I’m too important to die, also cyber elves didn’t exist every time I died.”

“Huh… that… makes a little sense and no sense at the same time.” Fireman said thoughtfully.

“You get used to it.” Zero and X gave at the same time.

“Oh…” Tempo began to stammer out. “I already have a boyfriend on the edge of death, I don’t need a new friend from the future that has died and his used to it.”

Blues chortled next to her, it was obvious he was the focus of her affection.

“Mood.”

Then Zero shrugged. “It would be a mood, but I don’t love.”

“Say that to Ceil’s face with your father-daughter relationship.”

“Nevermind, I love.”

“How about you tell us about future events?” Rock asked it seemed he was even more interested in future events.

“But will that affect the future?” X aked in return.

“Does it even matter? I mean, it’s 100 years in the future, 200, by our present.” Zero returned.

“... Maybe tomorrow, I have to do something.”

“You have something to do? I wasn’t aware of-” Zero’s second sentence was cut off when X turned to a sparkle of light and went off. “Alright then.”

“I think we should go and get some rest inside, it getting darker,” Bombman said after a few minutes of silence.

“You go ahead,” Zero said, everyone then filtered inside, as Zero easily made his way up to the roof with his jet boots. It was getting dark, the stars and moon appearing above Zero. He laid back looking up at the clear sky.

“Yeah, I like to stargaze at night too. It’s peaceful.” Came a voice who Zero instantly took as Blues.

“I don’t usually have the time for this. Too many fights, repairs, strategizing, training, charging… I never really have the time.”

“Ah. Do you want to talk about anything?” Blues lay down near Zero, also staring up at the night sky.

“So are you and Tempo dating?”

“Yeah, she’s… amazing. I’m surprised she felt the same about me as I did to her.”

“… She seems nice.”

“She is. Are you and X dating? Because I feel like now is the time.”

“Yeah, we are. Don’t tell anyone though.”

“What’s he like?”

“As far as I’ve seen, he’s like Rock.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Let me guess, Rock is a pacifist who always says ‘why do we have to fight?’ or ‘I don’t want to fight you! I just want peace!’,”

“Spot on.”

“X used to say that. When actual war was raging. Once he even refused to fight alongside me and Axl.”

“Axl?”

“One of my old friends. He was happy and stupid. But… he’s gone MIA ever since I woke up after the elf wars.”

“Oh…” The two boys fell into a comfortable silence together and Zero drifted off to sleep under the stars. Oddly enough. The sleep was undisturbed. No nightmares, no terrible memories. Just avoid, but the void he was in was comfortable, cozy. It felt… safe. That’s when he noticed that in front of him was an outline of a city, his sleep took him to cyberspace.

“Hey, you fell asleep on the roof, dork.” came X, who went to sit down across from Zero.

“What did you leave to do?”

“I can navigate Ciel is now informed of your past predicament.”

“That was a terrible pun.” Zero replied with a smirk.

X simply sat down nearer to Zero, taking him in his arms and cuddling him. Zero let X pull him in, shuffling a little nearer to soak in X’s body warmth. X kissed Zero on his forehead.

“I love you, Zero, nothing will change that.”

“I love you too X.”


End file.
